Cooling systems may cycle a refrigerant to cool various spaces. For example, a refrigeration system may cycle refrigerant to cool spaces near or around refrigeration loads. After the refrigerant absorbs heat, it can be cycled back to the refrigeration loads to defrost the refrigeration loads.